roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter Aircraft of the Netherlands
Fighter Aircraft of the Netherlands Fokker G-1 fighter-cruiser A heavy twin-engine fighter plane comparable in size and role to the German Messerschmitt Bf 110 and the British Mosquito.it entered into production in 1936 with 63 build for the Royal Netherlands Air Force and 26 for the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force until production stopped in 1941. The Fokker G-1 remained in service until 1952 when they were replaced by the Fokker D-23 Meteoor Jet fighter. Function: fighter Year: 1936 Crew: 3 Engines: 2 * 825 hp P&W R-1535-SB4-G Wing Span: 16.50 m Length: 10.38 m Height: 3.35 m Wing Area: 35.70 m2 Empty Weight: 3150 kg Max.Weight: 4800 kg Speed: 443 km/h Range: 1400 km Armament: (4*mg 7.9 mm) Fokker D-21 fighter The Fokker D-21 was a low wing monoplane with a steel tube fuselage covered in large part by fabric. Considered a cheap and small, but rugged aircraft it entered in production in 1935 and was a quantum leap forward for the army aviation brigade ( became the Royal Netherlands Air Force in 1937 ). Until then its fighter force had consisted of aging biplanes with open cockpits.Power was provided by a Bristol Mercury radial driving a 3-blade two pitch air screw. The new Fokker proved to be an extremely sturdy aircraft capable of attaining a speed of 700 km/h in a dive.The Fokker D-21 continued to be produced until 1941 when Fokker halted the production with more than 96 Fokker D-21s being delivered to the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force and 140 to the Royal Netherlands Air Force. In 1948 the last flight of the Fokker D-21 whit the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force happened due the Fokker D-21 being replaced by the more advance Fokker D-22 fighter. Function: fighter Year ,1935 Crew, 1 Engines , 1 * 620 kW Bristol Mercury VIII Wing Span: 11.00 m Length , 8.20 m Height , 2.95 m Wing Area , 16.20 m2 Empty Weight , 1450 kg Max.Weight , 2050 kg Speed , 460 km/h Ceiling , 11000 m Range , 950 km Armament , 4*mg 7.9 mm Fokker D-22 fighter The Fokker D-22 was a long-range single-seat fighter aircraft which was heavily based on the American P-51 mustang design found in the library on board KNRS Amsterdam. Production began in 1938 and it continued to be produced until 1948. From the period 1938 to 1953 the Fokker D-22 was in service with the Royal Netherlands Air Force and the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force when they began to be replaced by the D-23 Fokker Meteoor Jet fighter and the Fokker D-24 Tornado Jet fighter. Function: fighter Year ,1938 Crew, 1 Engines , 1 liquid-cooled supercharged V-12, 1,490 hp at 3,000 rpm Wing Span: 11.28 m Length , 9.83 m Height , 4.08 m:tail wheel on ground, vertical propeller blade. Wing Area , 21.83 m² Empty Weight , 3,465 kg Max.Weight , 4,175 kg Speed , 703 km/h at 7,600 m. Ceiling , 12,800 m Range , 2,755 km with external tanks Armament , 6× machine guns with 1,880 total rounds (400 rounds for each on the inner pair, and 270 rounds for each of the outer two pair ,2× hardpoints for up to 907 kg of bombs ore 6 or 10× 127 mm rockets. Fokker D-23 Meteoor Jet fighter The first jet fighter to enter in service with the Royal Netherlands Air Force and later the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force , it resembles the British Gloster Firestorm. The Fokker D-23 production began in 1944 whit the M.1 version until 1947 when the improved M.2 jet fighter which had a longer fuselage, greater fuel capacity and a standard ejection seat entered into production. The last M.2 version and the trainer version where built in 1951 by Fokker aircraft corporation East Indies. The Fokker D-23 remained in service with the Royal Netherlands Air Force and the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force until it was replaced by the Fokker D-24 Tornado Jet fighter. Function: fighter (Metoor M.2) Year ,1944 Crew, 1 Engines , 8 turbojets, 3,500 lbf (15.6 kN) each Wing Span: 11.32 m Length , 13.59 m Height , 3.96 m Wing Area , 32.52 m² Empty Weight , 4,846 kg Max.Weight , 7,121 kg Speed , 965 km/h Ceiling , 13,100 m Range , 965 km Armament , 4 × 20 mm cannons and Rockets provision for up to sixteen "60lb" 3 in rockets under outer wings. Fokker D-24 Tornado Jet fighter The Fokker D-24 which appearance resembles the French Mirage III had its first test flight in 1951 and by 1953 had twelve D-24 tornado M.1 jet fighters in service for testing purposes. They were replaced in full production by the D-24 tornado M.2 jet fighter in 1955 in the following versions, D-24I single-seat Interceptor, D-24T operational Trainer and the D-24R Reconnaissance version. In 1970 the last version of the Fokker D-24, the Fokker D-24 tornado M.3 jet fighter fitted with updated avionics and fly-by-wire controls entered into production which continued until 1976. There are 189 D-24I, 48 D-24T and 81 D-24R in service with the Royal Netherlands Air Force , while the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force has 132 D-24I , 26 D-24T and 40 D-24R in service as of 1982, which not include the losses suffered by crashes ore replacements. Function: Interceptor aircraft (M.3) Year ,1955 Crew, 1 Engines , 1 axial-flow turbojet engine Wing Span: 8.22 m Length , 15 m Height , 4.5 m Wing Area , 34.85 m² Empty Weight , 7,050 kg Max.Weight ,13,500 kg Speed , Mach 2.2 (2,350 km/h ). Ceiling , 17,000 m Range , 1,200 km Armament , 2× 30 mm cannons with 125 rounds per gun, 4,000 kg of payload on five external hardpoints, including a variety of bombs, reconnaissance pods or drop tanks. Fokker D-25 Tornado II Jet fighter The Fokker D-25 Tornado II is the successor of the Fokker D-24 Tornado and is a single-engine fourth-generation jet fighter, which uses the concept of the delta wing seen on the Fokker D-24 tornado Jet fighter. The Fokker D-25 made its first test flight in 1970 and entered into full production in 1978 when the first production example rolled out a Fokker plant in the Netherlands with more than 102 aircraft having been ordered by the Royal Netherlands Air Force and 48 for the Royal Netherlands East Indies Air Force in the first batch where they will replaced the older versions of the Fokker D-24 Tornado (M.1 and M.2) versions. Function: Interceptor aircraft (M.4) Year ,1978 Crew, 1 Engines , 1 axial-flow turbojet engine Wing Span: 9.13 m Length , 14.36 m Height , 5.20 m Wing Area , 41 m² Empty Weight , 7,500 kg Max.Weight , 13,800 kg Speed , Mach 2.2 (2,530 km/h ). Ceiling , 17,060 m Range , 1,550 km Armament , 2× 30 mm cannons with 125 rounds per gun, 6,000 kg of payload on six external hardpoints, including a variety of bombs, reconnaissance pods or drop tanks.